


Something to Remember Me By

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Knight Shiro, Royalty Lance, fic based off of art, keith is turned into a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Shiro finds his prince in the garden the night before he is off on a quest for the king and has something he wants to give him





	Something to Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a few weeks ago based on a piece that my someone made. You can find it here: http://oblueboio.tumblr.com/post/181610607152/okay-this-is-hella-late-i-know-and-i-feel-really  
> This is also my first Shance fic, so it’s definitely out of my norm of stuff I write (which is pretty evident since everything I write is either Klance or Keith-centric). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A light breeze blew through his hair, ruffling it slightly as he walked. Fireflies flitted about, lighting up the night alongside the mood. Juniberry flowers shifted gently in the breeze, swaying this way and that with the shift of the wind. The rustling of leaves was the only sound present in the night. It was peaceful, beautiful, something he’d miss while he was gone.

Shiro spotted Lance sitting on one of the stone benches, looking out over the garden. A small smile formed on his face at the sight. He was a welcome sight, something that filled his chest with warmth, washing throughout him. Shiro hadn’t expected to see him, but was happy he did. He had something for Lance, to remind him of him.

He walked over, Keith walking beside him. He knew he was rolling his eyes at him, but he didn’t really mind. Keith was always like that whenever Shiro talked about Lance. He stopped a few steps away from Lance, taking a moment to just look at him. At his silver white hair, his tan skin a stark contrast to it. The way his markings seemed to glow against his skin. The way the moonlight reflected off his sapphire eyes. That small smile he had as he looked out over the garden.

Shiro quietly sat next to the boy, trying, and failing, to not disturb him. Lance jumped a little, looking at him. “Shiro! What’re you doing here?” Lance asked, surprise in his voice. Shiro smiled at him, turning his gaze to the night sky.

“I could you the same thing, Prince,” he said, glancing over to Lance. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, biting his lip instead. Shiro chuckled. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Lance turned to look up at the sky. “Yeah, it is. Very much so.” Shiro hummed in agreement, tilting his head slightly. “It’s weird seeing you without Keith. Where is he? And who’s this pup here?” Shiro tensed a little, and he glanced over to Keith, seeing him bristle a little as he paced in a circle before sitting again.

“Keith is off on a mission from King Alfor. I don’t know much about it, he couldn’t tell me much. As for this pup-“ he reached down and pat Keith’s head, earning him a disgruntled sound, “-he’s a stray I found roaming around outside the walls. Seems to have taken a liking to me, so I thought I’d keep him.” Keith shot him a glare, and Shiro stifled a chuckle.

Lance reached over to pet Keith, and Shiro was sure he was going to bite him. But instead he closed his eyes, leaning slightly into Lance’s touch. Shiro rolled his eyes. “Does he have a name?” Keith shot him a smug look.

“I was thinking Yorak,” Shiro said. Keith thumped against Shiro’s leg as Lance pulled his hand away. He heard him hum, as though contemplating the name, before nodding.

“I think Yorak is a fitting name.” Keith made a noise and both Shiro and Lance chuckled. He smiled at hearing Lance’s laugh, thinking it reminiscent of bells tinkling in the wind. A beautiful laugh to go with that beautiful smile he had. “So I’ve heard you’re going on a mission tomorrow to find that witch.”

Shiro nodded, watching as concern filled Lance’s eyes. “Yeah, King Alfor wants me to go and stop her from causing anymore mayhem.” Keith nudged his leg again, leaning his muzzle close to his pocket, and he nodded slightly at him. “I’m actually really glad I found you, I have something for you.”

Lance tilted his head as Shiro reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Lance tracked it with his eyes as he pulled it out. It was small, wooden, simple. He could already see the surprise in his eyes and he chuckled. “it’s not what you think, my prince.” Lance blushed a little and bit his lip, an embarrassed laugh escaping him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, laughing again. Shiro let out a soft laugh, smiling at him. He could see Lance’s eyes still on the box. He slowly pulled out the necklace that was inside – a turquoise jewel laid inside a silver casing, two smaller ones on either side, all held on a black leather string. Gold beads were spread along the leather, some near the jewels, others along the back edge. The jewels seemed to glow under the moonlight, similar to the way that Lance’s eyes shone when he saw it.

“I noticed you had a thing for blues, so I got you something to remind you of me while I’m away,” Shiro said softly. A blush spread across Lance’s cheeks, and Shiro chuckled. He felt Keith move and glanced down to see him roll his eyes, looking away from the two. He shook his head slightly. “Come here my prince.”

Lance moved towards Shiro, leaning his head down a little. Shiro unclasped the necklace, reaching around Lance’s neck. He felt him shiver under his touch, reclasping it and resting the leather against his skin. Lance’s hand went to the jewel as Shiro pulled his hands away.

“Shiro, this is gorgeous,” Lance whispered, looking up at him. Shiro felt a blush fighting it’s way to his cheeks, and he bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck. Lance smiled at him, chuckling a little. “It’s rare that I see the great Shiro blushing.” Shiro’s cheeks grew hotter.

“It’s rare that I get to give something to someone I love,” Shiro whispered back, the heat extending down his neck and chest. Lance looked at him wide eyed, and Shiro feared he’d said something wrong. But that fear was swept away as Lance threw his arms around Shiro’s neck. He lost his balance and both boys fell against the stone bench, laughing.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear someone say that,” Lance whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Lance let himself be held, his hands going to Shiro’s cheeks. “May I?”

Shiro laughed, tipping his head forward. “You’re my prince, you never have to ask.” Lance closed the space between them, kissing Shiro gently, and it felt like everything made sense in the world. It was a quick kiss, Lance pulling away too soon. Shiro looked up at him – his flushed face, his sparkling eyes, his glowing markings. Everything about him was gorgeous, down to the freckles that were just barely visible in the moonlight.

“I love you Lance,” Shiro whispered. Lance giggled, leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder. He tightened his grip on his waist, holding him to his chest.

“I love you too Shiro, and you better come back. I won’t forgive you if you don’t,” Lance mumbled, his voice muffled from where it lay. Shiro chuckled, murmuring an “Okay” to him. They laid like that for a while, and it was only when they heard Coran yelling for Lance that they sat up.

“I guess I should get going before Coran loses it,” Lance said, fixing his clothes and hair. Shiro smiled at him, taking his hand. Lance looked at him, confusion in his eyes, but a smile on his lips. Shiro brought his hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. Once again, that blush spread across Lance’s cheeks.

“I’ll be back soon, that I can promise.” Lance smiled at him, standing. Shiro followed suit, facing Lance. They heard Coran call again, this time sounding closer, and they both laughed. Keith paced impatiently behind Shiro, nudging his legs.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my knight.” Lance leaned up and gave Shiro a parting kiss before walking over to where they had heard Coran’s voice. Shiro watched as he left, the silver hair receding around a turn in the garden. Shiro looked up at the sky, tilting his head. He was intent on keeping his promise, to come back to his prince. He’d do anything to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was a lot of fun to write, and part of me wants to write a full story about everything surrounding this: how Shiro came to become a knight for Lance, how Keith got turned into a wolf, what happens on Shiro’s quest, and the end result of everything. Maybe one day I will.
> 
> But for now, this is all I have. I hope you enjoyed!! thank you for taking the time to read it!!


End file.
